This invention relates to nozzle formation in a microelectromechanical device, such as an inkjet print head.
Printing a high quality, high resolution image with an inkjet printer generally requires a printer that accurately ejects a desired quantity of ink in a specified location. Typically, a multitude of densely packed ink ejecting devices, each including a nozzle 130 and an associated ink flow path 108, are formed in a print head structure 100, as shown in FIG. 1A. The ink flow path 108 connects an ink storage unit, such as an ink reservoir or cartridge, to the nozzle 130.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a side view of a cross section of a substrate 120 shows a single ink flow path 108. An ink inlet 118 is connected to a supply of ink. Ink flows from the ink storage unit (not shown) through the ink inlet 118 and into a pumping chamber 110. In the pumping chamber, ink can be pressurized to flow toward a descender region 112. The descender region 112 terminates in a nozzle that includes a nozzle opening 144, where the ink is expelled.
Various processing techniques are used to form the ink ejectors in the print head structure. These processing techniques can include layer formation, such as deposition and bonding, and layer modification, such as laser ablation, punching and cutting. The techniques that are used are selected based on a desired nozzle and flow path geometry along with the material that the ink jet printer is formed from.